Así era él Tonto
by jessicaraya
Summary: Como el amor puede cambiarte, como te hace crecer como persona, como te llena y a la vez te destruye. Solo los que han amado y han sido amados entenderán… todo pasa por algo. Y lo que no pasa también debía pasar. Víctor nos cuenta su historia y nos hace ver que para amar no solo cuenta decirlo, también debes demostrarlo. Y a pesar de todo, no es malo decir Adiós… lo malo es no sent


Hola a todos, hoy quise retratarles una historia que paso en una parte de mi corazón… fue un día como hoy, a lado de un parque, con niños jugando en los columpios y sonriendo, era feriado en mi país, y bueno… ¿por qué, no?... me enamore. Y todo acabo como empezó. Con el olvido. Con la más dolorosa palabra, con la voz cortada, con el corazón roto, con el cielo diciéndome… paso porque debía pasar… y mucha gente sin entender porque lloraba en el metro… yo aun no lo entiendo.

Para ti. Lu. 30/03/2013

.-.-.-.

Yuri! on ice no me pertenece.

Gracias por leerme y espero que les guste.

.-.-.-.

 **Así era él. Tonto.**

No muchos pueden recordar cómo se veía la persona que aman después de que pasa el tiempo, no muchos recuerdan el olor de su perfume, de su cabello, la suavidad de sus manos, su sonrisa dulce, sus ojos brillantes, no muchos recuerdan que comieron, donde lo hicieron y sobre todo el primer chiste tonto que hicieron en la primera cita.

No muchos recuerdan con que iba vestida la persona, ni mucho menos el color de la camiseta o del pantalón, no muchos recuerdan que fue lo primero que dijeron, si saludaron de mano, de beso en la mejilla, y menos que mejilla fue o que mano dieron, no muchos recuerdan si hacia sol o hacia frio, si era viernes o sábado, nadie recuerda como fue ese aquel primer encuentro, no después de muchos años, no después que la historia termina en tragedia o solo termina.

Pero así es el amor, así somos las personas, así es el mundo mágico de la llamada locura ciega, así es la historia de quienes vivieron para olvidar y los que olvidaron porque no querían vivir más en el mundo del dolor.

Pero hoy, después de 4 años, quiero recordarlo todo, quiero recordar su dulce voz y su cálida sonrisa, quiero recordar su primer sonrojo, quiero recordar a que supieron sus besos, quiero recordar que una vez fui amado, que una vez ame, quiero recordarlo todo de él y aunque él ya no me recuerde ni sepa que día es hoy, yo no dejo de pensar… lo feliz que era.

Si es verdad, ahora no recuerdo que día fue nuestra primera cita, pero si se que llegue muy temprano, nervioso, me sudaban las manos y no era porque acá era verano, recuerdo que llevaba aquel polo que llevo ahora puesto, de color plateado con letras doradas, nadie puede dudar de mi excéntrico estilo.

También recuerdo que llegó tarde, y aunque estaba algo enojado no me fui, espere, y entonces cuando lo vi llegar era la persona más bella que pude ver, sus ojos rasgados, pequeños, escondidos en ese par de lentes, con el cabello al viento, se notaba que había corrido mucho, las orejas rojas y qué decir de su rostro, puedo jurar que sudaba más que yo, quise pensar que era porque estaba igual o más nervioso al verme parado frente a él.

Es cierto, no recuerdo que color de camiseta tenia, años después vi la foto que nos tomamos y me di con la sorpresa que era verde limón, me sorprendió mucho, por mucho tiempo jure que era azul u otro color, pero de eso ya nada es importante, como que usaba crema para las manos o que su marca favorita de perfume era una de frasco rojo que me volvía loco, ya nada de eso suma o resta, ya nada cuenta, no hoy.

Alguien sabe cuál era su música favorita, yo nunca lo supe, no hasta que llego el final y fue ahí que entendí que la persona que había tomado mi mano por mucho tiempo solo era un cuerpo que nunca se entrego a mí, un alma que no conocí, una pasión fingida sin motivo para seguir con mi egoísta corazón.

Y entonces porque escribir y hablar de él hoy, hoy después de que ya todo acabo, después de que él se casó con otro, después de que yo me hundí en la depresión, en el alcoholismo, en la dependencia de fármacos, porque hoy, porque después de curar mi gran herida hoy quiero abrirla sin anestesia, sin supervisión, porque hoy me canse de ser la víctima en esta historia.

Fue él el que sufrió mi indiferencia, fue él quien sufrió de soledad, fue él quien tuvo que soportar mi ególatra personalidad, mis miles de fans, mis bromas sin sentido, mi mal carácter, mi entrega a todos, menos a él, mi engaño, mi traición, fue él quien nunca chasqueó la lengua para pedirme o decirme que lo lastimaba, fue él quien callo y yo nunca me di cuenta que lo mataba lentamente, solo fue una víctima de mi "disque" amor, de todas mis mentiras, fue él… así era él. Tonto.

Cuando decidí reaccionar y ponerme de pie, había perdido a mis amigos, a mi familia, mi perro había muerto solo en el departamento al cual nunca quise volver, todo me recordaba a Yuri y eso dolía, así que deje atrás todo.

Hoy me gustaría decir que me arrepiento, pero… sería negar mi historia, sería negar quien soy ahora, sería negar… que una vez sonreía.

Alguien aquí presente, puede decir que fue amado con todo el corazón, alguien puede asegurarlo, alguien tiene la certeza que encontró su alma gemela… ¿alguien? Yo sí, lo encontré a él, con todas e inseguridades, con miedo, con esos momentos comodones y esa parte tímida, con su ego alto, con ego bajo, con doble personalidad… así era él. Tonto.

Sus hermosos ojos avellana, sus lentes gruesos, sus manos siempre frías, con su poesía. Era el hombre perfecto que detestaba los picarones y aun así los comía, era un hombre entre tantas estrellas, pero que brillaba más que cada una. Era un ángel, era mi sol, era un sitio en mi corazón. Era mi flip cuádruple.

Por todo el tiempo que duro nuestra historia le agradezco a dios por haberme enseñado lo que era vivir y amar.

Por eso el día que lo perdí, no lo vi venir, estaba tan seguro de él, de que me pertenecía, que era feliz… hasta que me miro a los ojos, me sonrió como aquel primer día y entendí… me señalo la puerta, respire profundo, quería detener el tiempo, volver en el, averiguar en qué había fallado, pero era tarde, ya nada tenía solución, el pecho me pesaba, mis ojos quería empezar a soltar angustia, pero también sonreí, alce mi rostro, me perdí por última vez en su mirada y… y me fui. Sabía que nunca más volvería, sabía que él nunca más volvería a mi… así era él. Tonto. Así era yo. Tonto.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
